I kissed a girl
by Sky45
Summary: Songfic, Sara's pov. femmeslash, dont like it? dont read it.


**AN: this is my first post, I was always more of a reader than a writer but this song was stuck in my head and wouldn't go away until i did this. I'm also thinking about doing one from Catherine's POV but I haven't decided yet.**

**Also forgot to mention the song is I kissed a girl by Katy Perry, not mine. and all the usual disclaimer stuff applies :)**

* * *

The shot glass slammed down onto the bar top a little too forcefully as I necked yet another tequila

The shot glass slammed down onto the bar top a little too forcefully as I necked yet another tequila. I sigh as a glance at my watch tells me it is nearly 10pm – after that double shift I'm actually glad I took Gil up on his offer of a night off.

I pulled out another couple of dollar bills and ordered a beer from the cute barmaid.

Nothing compared to Catherine.

Soon enough I was sat with a cold beer in my hand leaning up against the bar as I looked across the crowded dance floor. I know I should stop drinking now but once I get to this stage there's no stopping me.

I watch the dancers, my eyes train on the back of a hypnotic strawberry blonde, hips swaying in perfect time to the music.

Ok so now would be a good time to admit that I've developed a habit of drinking to forget and ending up in bed with whoever I can find to be my strawberry blonde substitute.

The barmaid hands me another beer with a wink. She knows this game by now; after all I've been coming here a couple of years now.

Stumbling slightly I head towards the dance floor just as the last song ends, the blondes dance partner smiles as she sees me approach and graciously steps aside. I quickly move up behind the blonde and place a hand on her hip as a new beat begins.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention_

My mind wanders as the music plays, happily kissing along her shoulder as she exposes her neck to me. Just for a second I become so caught up in my thoughts that I could have sworn I could even smell Cath.

Our bodies move as one to a beat I swear only we can hear. She puts her arms up to allow her hands to roam through my hair as she holds me to her, neck.

As the song begins to wind down I feel her twisting in my arms, I silently beg for this song to never end.

Every muscle in my body tenses as I freeze when I see Catherine in front of me.

_  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

She hasn't opened her eyes yet and something inside me snaps me out of my frozen state as I crash my lips against hers.

Way to go Sidle – as if this wasn't gunna be awkward enough, you know she will have to open her eyes eventually!

_It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on_

I don't know what came over me with Catherine; I mean sure back in San Francisco I experimented a lot. But Vegas? No. Here I'm supposed to be straight. If you believe the lab gossip that is.

I don't know when it happened but at some point I realised I'd become obsessed with Catherine. I crave her touch, even if it's just a friendly hand on my arm gesture.

_I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

Caught my attention? Now that's an understatement! Sure it might have started off like that but now I'm stuck in a rut so deep I'm never getting out.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick_

I can't bring myself to end this kiss. She has a taste so uniquely her, and wow can she kiss! She begins to run her tongue along my lower lip.

_I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

I laugh internally as I wonder what the guys would say. So much for my 'hot steamy fling' with Gil. He wont care, it's only lab gossip after all, nothing has ever happened. Then again I am kissing his best friend.

_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right_

I can't believe I'm doing this. As soon as I knew it was Catherine I should have stopped. Damn alcohol!

A sharp nip to my bottom lip reminds me I still haven't granted her access. As I open my mouth her tongue slides in and I can feel a smile playing across her mouth as she deepens the kiss.

I'm enjoying this way too much.

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it_

Am I in love with her? I live for her smiles, her small touches, any time I get to spend time alone with her – even if it is always work related. Is that love?

I don't think I can live without her, certainly not after this, I know what it feels like to kiss her now. I can't go back now I like this too much.

_I liked it_

None of those substitutes even came close to the feeling of Cath kissing me. Of course I didn't have a clue who any of them were.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter_

As long as they had some kind of resemblance to her whether it's sparkling blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair or legs to die for, my imagination could fill in the blanks.

It took me a helluva long time to admit that this is what I was doing, but I guess in a way the fact I was imagining they were her sorta proved that I did want more with Cath.

_You're my experimental game  
Just human nature_

I guess in a way it was a game. The only rule was never to forget and do anything silly in work to the real Cath. I'd go out after shift, get drunk, find a girl for the night and have some fun.

_It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave_

I know what you're thinking, how awfully I've treated all those girls, though if I'm honest I don't think any of them have ever complained. I might be using them to fill my blank but they are mostly all out for a good time and to fill blanks of their own.

No strings attached, we dance, we go home, sleep together and then carry on with our lives. That way I don't get chance to realise that she's not Cath.

_My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

Of course that makes work hard, as I'm always so tempted to carry on what I had with 'her' the night before. It takes a lot to stop myself from pinning her up against the lockers and kissing her senseless.

Rather like she is kissing me senseless now. Though my brain won't seem to shut up and enjoy it.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

My hands ride up under her shirt, caressing her lower back as my world spins. I can't tell if it's the alcohol in my system or the fact I can't remember the last time I breathed.

She moans against my lips, sending shockwaves along my spine. If I wasn't still pressed so close to her I'm sure my knees would have buckled and I'd be in a heap on the floor by now.

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

I don't think I can stop kissing her and I growl as she starts to pull away.

I finally give in and let her go, hiding my face in her neck, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she wont recognise me and shatter this perfect moment.

_Hard to resist so touchable_

My hands are still sliding their way up and down her back and my fingers tease at the waistband of her jeans.

I know its wrong, believe me I know this will only end badly; I just can't seem to stop myself touching her.

Her hands move slowly up my arms, pushing gently against my shoulders. I take her hint and raise my head, looking into her staggeringly beautiful blue eyes. I cringe slightly as I see her eyes widen and smile disintegrate as her jaw drops open wide.

_Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

I can't say anything, I'm not going to apologise for kissing her. I can't – and won't – take it back, I know it felt as good for her as it did for me.

I offer her a small shy smile and hope she's not going to blow up at me in the middle of the dance floor. I pray that she doesn't make a huge deal out of this.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

We stand staring at each other for what seems like eternity. I'm running through escape plans in my head as it takes all my concentration not to bolt for the exit.

Why hasn't she said anything? She's still staring at me. This is kinda weird; she should have started yelling by now or at least given me one hell of an icy death glare. I hope to god she's not waiting for me to say something because I don't think I can form words right now – I'm too caught up in the fact I just kissed Catherine Willows! Me! Sara Sidle kissed Catherine Willows!

My internal ramblings are cut short by the brief appearance of a devious smirk on Catherine's face before she leans seductively towards me and closes the gap between our lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
